ScotlandxReader For The First Time
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Far away from home, too far for your liking. You want to go home and Allistor does too, but he doesn't know how.


So I first started this out with England but then I thought about it and decided that Scotland would work better, so here it is! XD I haven't uploaded anything in forever and I am soooooo sorry! I do hope you enjoy this. i would suggest listening to the song while reading it. It's a beautiful song absolutely love it! watch?v=VwA3DW… Please lemme know whatcha think!

* * *

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart, while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar, and we don't know how. How we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration._

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

Allistor sighed as he slumped onto his usual bar stool. He ran a hand through his red hair, clenching his fingers before looking up. He nodded to the slim man behind the bar and a dusty bottle was set in front of him. He thanked him and twisted top off with ease. He took a swing of the liquid and savored the burn the alcohol left in his throat. He rested his hand in his cheek and scrunched his nose at the bitter aftertaste.

"Rough day?" Allistor turned the bottle of Jack in his hand and sighed again. "I'll take that as yes." The redhead sent the man a look before dropping his head onto his arm. "Stay as long as you like mate." The pat on the arm did nothing to lift his spirits.

"Thank ye," Allistor muttered, taking another long pull from the bottle of Jack. The bartender smiled knowingly and moved to clean up a few tables further back in the dark pub. Allistor set the bottle down on the bar and huffed as he rested his head in his hands. His heart was raging with a heaviness he couldn't just will away.

He knew _ was at home crying her eyes out. He wanted to help her, God knows how much it hurt him to see her so broken and helpless, but he only knew of one thing to do. It wasn't the most easily accomplished thing either. Of all the reckless and thoughtless decisions they'd made, this had to be at the top of the list. He finished off the rest of the liquor and was tempted to buy another but thought better of it. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, stuffing the rest back into his pocket.

He looked around the vacant looking bar. It was only Tuesday and most people had work the next day. The men and women sitting in here now, well, times were hard and were only getting harder. Allistor didn't know how much longer he would have his own job.

"That it for the night?" the bartender asked, grabbing the empty bottle and tossing it in the garbage bin. Allistor was startled from his thoughts but nodded and stood up.

"Aye. I best be headin' back. I'll see ye lat'r Tim." He waved goodbye and left the small building. He took a long drag on the cigarette, looking up at the night sky. "Tae much damn ligh' pollution," he muttered, not seeing a single star in the sky. He sighed and dropped the butt of his cigarette and snubbed it out. "Time tae get home."

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time. I've got a new job now on the unemployment line and we don't know how. How we got into this mess. It's god's test? Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best._

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

I huffed frustratedly, closing my notebook and tossing it to the end of my bed. I looked around the small room, forcing my angry tears out of my eyes as I leaned against the head board. I grabbed the letter I'd written to my brother-in-laws and traced the stamp and cursive script with my finger longingly.

"_! Dae ye know where me bag is?" I looked up as Allistor hopped in from the bathroom trying to button his trousers. His red hair was damp and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I shook my head, setting the letter back down on my nightstand. He cursed under his breath as he pulled his shirt over his head.

I rolled my eyes and turned slightly, looking out of the window at the early New York streets. I heard him scuffling about in the small living room and breathed out silently through my nose. It was too small here, too cramped, to full. Too far from home. I wanted to go back home, back to England. It had been our only choice when we'd lost our jobs, and I'll admit, we'd been excited to come see the world, but not anymore.

"I'm headed out lass," the redhead said, walking up to the bed. He leaned in for a kiss but I pulled away, looking at him reproachfully. He quirked a red eyebrow and tried again but once more I back away. He huffed and shook his head, rolling his eyes as he leaned back up. "Alright 'en, have it yer way. I'll see ye thi' evenin'." He turned and walked out of the apartment. I winced as the door slammed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered shakily. I watched as he walked outside and climbed onto his motorcycle. He pulled on his helmet and drove off. I hiccupped and finally let the hot, burning tears slip from my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, shit talking up all night. Saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah. We're smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time._

_Oooooo. Oooooo. Oooooo_

Allistor grumbled as he revved his motorcycle. He was trying, God he was trying so hard. He knew that _ wanted to go home and he did too. It had been thrilling at first, they had been nervous of course, having to leave home, but they felt so ready. They'd been enchanted with the thought of coming to New York and seeing someplace completely new, but he was tired and homesick. He was even missing his younger brothers at this point.

He parked his bike in front of the office and walked in. He signed in and grabbed all the letters and the few packages that were in his box. He shoved them into his messenger bag as he walked out. He had barely managed to snag this job while all of the unemployment was going on. He was simply extremely efficient at delivering the important quickly.

He climbed back onto his motorcycle and took off. He knew _ needed him right now, he just didn't know how to help. It was killing him, seeing her lying in bed aching, long to be home. The reason they'd come to America was because _ had lost her job. They'd had no idea what to do, so when the Kirkland brothers suggested the land of opportunity. They agreed and caught a plane over as soon as they could. But, things had been just as bad over here as they had been in Britain.

Allistor closed his eyes, shaking his head as he pulled off his helmet to deliver the first letter. Tonight he would talk to her about it. He knew what he had to do, he just hoped it wasn't too late._  
_  
_She's in line at the DOLE with her head held high (high). While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride and we both know how. How we're gonna make it work when it hurts. When you pick yourself up, you get kicked to the dirt._

Trying to make it work but man, these times are hard

I sighed as I slung my purse over my shoulder, letting it bump gently again my hip. I grabbed my camera and set it around neck. I walked out of the apartment, yanking my hair up into a messy bun as I left the building. I walked around the neighborhood, snapping pictures of this and that as memories danced around in my head.

_"This is it lass, our new home," Allistor said, making a grand, sweeping gesture towards the small apartment building. It was dimly lit by the street lamps in the dark, but I knew it was perfect. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist as I kissed him full on the lips._

_ "It's wonderful," I breathed, pressing my forehead against his. He chuckled and spun me around._

_ "Wait till ye see inside," he murmured, setting me on my feet. My eyes lit up and I grabbed his arm, tugging him side the three story building I hurried up to our room and gasped softly. A bottle of wine and a rose sat on a table in the middle of the small living room._

_ "Well isn't this romantic," I teased, grabbing the bottle and turning to face him. He was blushing a light pink and rolling his clover colored eyes and I giggle as I held the wine up. I uncorked the bottle and took a swig._

_ "It's nae th' best. It's actually pre'ty cheap. It's th' only thin' I could fin' on short no-" I pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him._

_ "Hush. It's perfect Allistor. Now, drink," I instructed, shoving the bottle into his hands. He laughed and drank heavily, accidentally letting it dribble down his chin. I spun around slowly, taking in the small apartment building. "It's beautiful."_

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, shit talking up all night. Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah. We're smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time._

Ooooo. Ooooo. Ooooo

I lowered my camera looking around me as I did so. I remembered walking down this street, giddy with happiness and excitement. All that was left now was a dull, lonely ache in my chest. This hadn't been what I wanted at all. I didn't think moving away could be this bad. I looked out over the unfamiliar waters of my new home and blinked. There had to be something, anything, I could do to convince. He never looked happy anymore. He wasn't the Allistor I'd come over with.

"I miss you Allistor," I murmured, leaning against a tall, concrete building and looking up at the gray sky. I began walking again as it started drizzling. We'd talk tonight, just like we used to.

_I set the third empty wine bottle to the side and flopped onto the bed. I giggled as Allistor crawled over me and nuzzled my neck. I petted his hair back with one hand and ran the other over the smoothness of his back. He looked up at me with bright, glimmering emerald eyes._

_ "This is going to be amazing," I mumbled, giggling and squirming around, causing my shirt to bunch up around my ribs. He nodded and dropped down beside me, maneuvering so he was looking at me. "What are we going to do now?" I asked as he traced patterns over my stomach._

_ "I'll go out soon," he started, pushing my messy hair away from my face, "an' try tae fin' a job." I smiled and wriggled closer to him._

_ "I can look for one too," I said sleepily. My words were starting to slur as the alcohol and exhaustion took over my system. He shook his head and pulled me close, tugging me on top of him so I could use his chest as a pillow._

_ "Tha's alright lass. I'll look fer now, ye just try an' enjoy yerself," he replied. I smiled and looked up at him, blinking blearily up at him._

_ "You're the best Allistor," I grinned, running my hand over his face. He chuckled and kissed my fingers, pressing them tenderly to his lips. We stayed like that for the whole night. Cuddling, laughing, just talking about nothing and everything. It didn't get any better than that._

Allistor drove over a large bridge, glancing towards the Atlantic horizon to his right. He and _ had stood in this very spot holding a piece of cardboard with the words **'Greetings From Across The Pond'** written on it. They had just gotten to America and were bundled up in their scarves and jackets on the cold, wet day. They'd found the bridge and asked someone to take their picture with the Statue of Liberty behind them. They'd sent it to his brothers and both of them could remember the ecstatic reply they'd received.

Allistor grunted as he thought of his younger brothers. They were a pain in the arse, of course, what kind of brothers wouldn't they be if they weren't. But Allistor couldn't help but miss them. They were the only family he and _ had left. Allistor had met the young woman in a small café and fell in love immediately.

He found out she lived by herself, her parents had died when she was younger, and so the Kirklands took her in. They were her family and became her official brothers when she and Allistor eloped. The three brothers were their witnesses and that when things turned south.

_ lost her job and the economy began to sink. They were barely able to keep themselves afloat and that's why Dylan, the second youngest, suggested that they leave, go somewhere else and try to find a better place to live. They'd gathered up everything they had and managed the move with the help of their brothers. They promised to send whatever extra money they could and bid them farewell. America was their new home, but it wasn't what they had expected.

Allistor tousled his red hair slightly as he walked back into the enormous postal building. He walked back over to his box to check that it was empty and moved to sign out. A brusque voice stopped him and he looked up. The CEO of the company was walking towards him.

"Sir," the Scot said, nodding. They shook hands and the higher up ushered Allistor into his office.

"Kirkland, I want you to know that you've been an important asset to this company." _Oh God,_ Allistor thought as the man droned on, _no, please no._ "I hate to do this, truly I do Allistor, but we just don't have the money to pay everyone now. I'm so sorry, but we have to let you go." The redhead's jaw clenched, but he kept his cool and nodded.

"I understand sir," he answered without the slightly waver in his voice and he stuck his hand out without so much as a tremor.

"You're a good man. If there's ever anything I can do to help, just let me know." Allistor sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes sir, thank ye. I guess I'll head out 'en," he said, waving as he headed towards the door to the lobby.

"Don't forget to pick up your check," the CEO called. Allistor's green eyes widened and he sprinted out and towards the front desk. He grabbed his check and darted out. He saw his motorcycle parked out front and a wide grin made its way onto his face. He hopped on and cranked the engine quickly. He tugged his helmet on and hurried onto the street, looking for the closest pawn shop he could find.

_Yeah... Drinking old cheap bottles of wine, shit talking up all night. Saying things we haven't for a while. We're smiling but we're close to tears. Even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

Ooooo… yeah, for the first time. Ooooo… oh, for the first time, yeah for the first time (just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time)

I sat on the steps of the small apartment building, doodling on a scrap piece of paper as I waited for Allistor. I would talk to him, I had to. We couldn't keep going like this. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

"_!" I looked up and saw the said Scotsman running down the street, his red hair flopping into his face. I quirked an eyebrow and stood up slowly.

"Allistor?" I called. "Where's your motorcycle?" He stopped at the foot of the steps, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I sold it," he replied simply. My mouth opened in surprise and I watched dumbstruck as he walked up the remaining steps. "I had nae more use for it." I let myself be pulled into the building before I regained the use of my voice.

"B-but Allistor! That bike meant the world to you," I said, turning to face him. His face was flushed from running so hard and his emerald eyes were bright with a familiar light I hadn't seen in a while.

"Nae as much as ye dae lass," he whispered, cupping my cheeks in his large hands. My eyes widened and I felt my legs behind to shake as my heart leapt into my throat.

"A-Allistor," I stammered, reaching up to hold his wrists. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. He pulled back and rummaged around in his bag before pulling out an envelope. "What… what's this?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"Open it," he replied, fidgeting with his fingers. I took it and flipped the unseal lip up. I pulled out two slips of paper and felt tears rush to my eyes. "They're plane tickets. We can leave any time this week." I looked up, barely able to see him through the tears blurring my vision.

"Allistor," I mumbled, the tears falling down my cheeks. "Oh Allistor." I slammed against him, pressing our mouths together sloppily but not caring in the least. He was startled for a moment before responding in kind. I knotted my fingers in his hair as his hands rested on my hips.

It was messy, our teeth banged together slightly and our tongues slid past one another in a desperate attempt to simply be with the other. It felt like forever since we'd kissed. I finally was forced away, gasping for air. Bother of our faces were flushed and tears were still dripping off my chin. Allistor's green eyes were bright and fiery and happy. He cupped my cheeks against and wiped the tears away with his thumbs even as they welled in his own.

"_ lass, I'm sae sorry it's been like this. We're goin' home now though," He murmured, resting his forehead against mine. "Can ye ever fergive me?" My throat constricted and I barely managed a nod.

"Yes," I choked, resting my head on his shoulder. He held me close, running a soothing hand up and down my back as he breathed softly in my ear. We walked up to our room holding hands as we stumbled up the stairs. "I love you Allistor," I whispered as he scooped me into his arms.

"I love ye tae _. Are ye ready taw be back home as much as I am?" he asked, nuzzling my throat. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Yes," I answered kissing his jaw softly and fingering the tips of his fiery hair. "I'm so very ready to be back home." We stayed up that night, talking about everything and nothing, just comfortable to have things back the way they were. We even shared an old bottle of wine that we'd kept. We couldn't wait to get back home.

_Oh these times are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me baby. Oh these times are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me baby. Oh these times are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy, don't give up on me baby_

Arthur winced as he pulled hi robe on and walked out of his room. The damn yank had stayed the night with him again and he was lucky he could even hobble into the hallway. He just prayed his brothers hadn't heard. If they had he would never hear the end of it. He could still hear Alfred's snores as he walked out to get the mail. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he grabbed the letters and bills and head back inside.

He dropped the mail onto the table and set the kettle on to boil for tea. It was quiet in the large house as the Brit leaned against the counter. He heard footsteps coming quietly down the stairs.

"Mornin' Artie," Dylan said, stretching as he tripped into the kitchen. Arthur snorted and cut the flame underneath the kettle as it began to whistle. "And look at that', you even got the mail. You're such a good baby brother," the Welshman teased, ruffling his brother's blonde hair.

"Sod off you twit," Arthur muttered as he poured himself a cup of tea. Dylan chuckled and sat down at the table. He grabbed the mail and flipped through it.

"I'm curious as to how you're even up so early. You sounded like you must have worn yourself out last night," he said, glancing at his younger brother. The blonde turned bright red and began spluttering as he tried to think of a witty comeback.

"Oh keep ya underwear on. It ain't like we haven't heard it before." Arthur whirled around and saw Seamus walking in, his orangish hair wilder than usual. He practically slammed his teacup down and huffed at his two older siblings.

"You sorry arse!" Arthur said, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat. The second oldest cackled as he raided the refrigerator for the orange juice. Arthur blushed as he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall from his room.

"The slumbering beast has awoken," Dylan muttered, tearing open a letter with a colorful boarder. Arthur growled at him under his breath and watched the tall, honey blonde saunter into the kitchen. He picked his teacup back up and tried to act causal as he took a sip.

"Good morning Alfred," Arthur mumbled over the rim of his teacup. Alfred looked up grinning as he straightened his glasses in front of his blue eyes.

"Mornin' Iggy!" he replied, running a hand through his tangled hair. Arthur scrunched his nose at the nickname and blushed as Alfred pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Don't call me that," he told him, no bite to his words. The America chuckled and grabbed the orange juice from Seamus. They started bickering and shouting over the jug and jumped when Dylan jumped up from the table.

"Oi! Where ya goin'?!" Seamus called, releasing Alfred from his headlock. Arthur picked up the letter his brother had dropped and let his eyes skim over the crossed out words.

_We miss you… it's not really what we hoped it was going to be… maybe we can come home soon…_

Arthur reached the bottom of the letter and followed after his brother. Seamus didn't question it and took off behind him. Alfred quirked an eyebrow and picked up the paper and only became more confused. **come outside**

"Come outside?" he muttered, walking to the front door. He saw the three brothers hugging and shouting at a tall redhead and a shorted _(h/c)_ haired woman.

"My God you could have given us a little warning!" Arthur yelled excitedly as he hugged the girl. She laughed and cried into the blonde's shoulder, clinging to him.

"We couldn't Arthur. We were just so ready to get home. Allistor bought the tickets and we caught the next flight back. God, I miss you all so much." Arthur pulled back and cupped her flushed cheeks and wiped her tears away.

"You're home now love. Nothing to cry about" he replied, smiling at her. She laughed happily and then shrieked when she was lifted up from behind.

"Glad ta see ya've come to ya senses!" Seamus said, hugging _ tight.

"Good to see you too Seamus," she wheezed. He put her down and then he and Dylan tackled their oldest brother.

"Oi!" the Scot shouted as he was shoved to the ground. They wrestled for a moment before standing up and pulling Arthur into a huge group hug. _ chuckled and looked behind her to a large blonde man standing watching all the commotion.

"Hi," she said, smiling and sticking out her hand, "name's _." The man grinned and shook her hand.

"Alfred. Nice to meetcha. Is that Allistor? Their older brother?" he asked, glancing back up at the rowdy men to see all four of them on the ground fighting. She rolled her eyes and nodded as she saw them and all the clothing she was going to have to wash.

"Mhm. I'm Allistor's wife. We left a little while back for America but just got home. Are you a friend of one of the others?" she asked as they watched the brothers finally trying disentangled themselves.

"Oh yeah. I'm Arthur's boyfriend," he said. _ nodded and smirked when Allistor tumbled away from the group and stood up.

"Boyfriend huh?" he asked, dusting himself off. Alfred nodded and stuck his hand out. The Scot took it and shook it firmly. "He been treatin' ye alright' Artie?" he called with a light cackle over his shoulder.

"Oh ya better believe it Allistor! Ya should've heard 'em last night!" Seamus called. Arthur turned bright red and turned towards the Irishman.

"Bugger off you twat! It's none of your bloody business anyway!" he shouted. Dylan and Seamus roared with laughter as their youngest and smallest brother tried to tackle both of them simultaneously. _ rolled her eyes and lightly kicked Allistor in the rear.

"Behave and get your arse inside," she muttered, forcing the smiled from her lips. Allistor mocked shock as he did as he was told.

"Sich language fer a lass!" he said, tripping inside the house. _ giggled and poked his side.

"Oh I'll show you language." Allistor laughed and picked her up, wrapping his arms around her back and under her knees.

"I love ye lass," he said, gently bumping their foreheads together. _ smiled and threw he arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you too Allistor. Thank you so much."


End file.
